The Meeting
by nic73
Summary: Red John takes Jane but it doesn't go according to plan. Final chapter posted!
1. Chapter 1

Lisbon rushed out of her office, "Guys in here now!" Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt couldn't help but notice that Lisbon seemed very upset and immediately left what they were doing and followed her into her office. "

What's up Boss?" Rigsby asked.

"I just received this text" replied Lisbon and read from her phone "I am going to take him and you won't be able to stop me" There was a heavy silence. They all knew that 'Him' was their colleague Jane and the sender Red John.

"I have called Jane and he is fine and should be here soon."

"Are you going to tell him?" the question came from Cho

"No, it's not like he will be careful and agree to stay under our protection, he is more likely to offer himself up for capture, sure that he can out smart him. We just have to make sure that one of us is him as much as possible and especially when we are away from headquarters"

**One week later at a crime scene...**

Jane had decided that yes, it really wasn't his imagination, a member of the team did always seem to be close by where ever he went. It had also seemed that Lisbon was actively encouraging him to sleep up in the attic. Something was going on and he was going to tackle Lisbon about it when they got back to the CBI headquarters. Right now he had just left a rather nasty crime scene which had left a very unpleasant taste in his mouth and there was an ice - cream ban singing his song in front of the neighbour's gate... and there wasn't even a queue. He would get Lisbon one, it might ease the tension he had noticed had developed around her eyes lately.

Jane didn't get the chance to place his order before the vendor thrust a piece of paper at him.

"Pick it up and step back to read it Mr Jane"

Jane startled that the vendor knew his name looked up from unfolding the paper to find a gun pointed at him. Jane stepped back and read:

'The red dot now dancing on your chest will be pointing at your team unless you walk around the front of the vehicle'

Jane looked down and sure enough there was a little red dot on his chest meaning a sniper rifle was pointed at him from somewhere. Two guns, this was not going to be his day!

He certainly didn't want anyone getting hurt and so with a sigh he made his way around the front making sure the red dot stayed with him. Immediately a black van approached and side door opened up in front of him and Jane felt himself being grabbed and pushed roughly to the floor as the door closed and drove off. Duck tape was wrapped around his eyes and then his mouth and hands. A cloth was shoved into his face and darkness fell quickly, the last thing he was aware of was the sound of the music from the ice - cream van in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane was abruptly woken with a slap across his face. He wonders how long he was allowed to sleep - just a moment, an hour? He knows it wouldn't have been longer than that. He struggles to remember if he had been dreaming but he has spent so long retreating into his memory palace that it is impossible to distinguish the difference. He doesn't know where he is, how long he has been held captive or by whom, although he has a pretty good idea. What he does know is that some one is trying to break him by taking away his senses. After being dragged into the van he awoke to find himself still gagged, blindfolded and tied firmly between two posts so he cannot move. The only thing he can feel is the hard, cold ground beneath him and the post against his back. There is also duck tape around various parts of his body that itches and stings and he can certainly feel that! He long ago lost feeling in his hands and feet and the numbness is now almost complete in his arms and legs. He knows he must spend most of his time alone as no-one could put up with the constant noise that is being relayed over loudspeakes to prevent him from hearing anything. It is always a shock when his captors - Jane surmises that here are two from the differences in the violence that is played upon him, or his captor changes shoes every time he comes to inflict pain. It doesn't last long and it dosn't cause damage, Jane would almost welcome the distraction except that it brings him out of his memory palace and back to reality and he is finding it harder and harder to return.

His captors have even overloaded his sense of smell with a sweet, sickly fragrance that fills the room and has invaded every part of him. Jane is sure that if he is freed from his prison he will never escape the smell. Although he has not been given any food, twice he has been given water. A hole is punctured through the tape around his mouth and a straw quickly pushed through, before he has time to make any noise. The water has been boiled and allowed to cool to a temperature tha allows it to be drank quickly but not be deliciously refreshing and satisfying, which, with his thirst' is an accomplishment. The straw is then removed and more tape placed across the hole. The second time Jane managed to make some noise and he had been beaten unconscious as payement, which didn't take much in his weakened state. He was contemplating trying again, it had been a welcome relief.

Jane was surprised to find Lisbon feeding the elephants. He watched as she held out an apple and warmth filled his soul at the smile that spread across her face as the elephant took it. He didn't understand why she was here but it was so good to see her. Finally Lisbon saw him

"Jane, where have you been?"

"Aw Lisbon, you missed me." he teased. Jane saw Lisbon's eyes fill with tears

"Of course I miss you Jane, Red John has had you for days, I don't know if I will ever see you again"

Jane see her tears begin to fall but they are red and leave red streaks down her face. He tries to speak but can't! He wants to take her in his arms but he can't move them or feel them! Does he even have any arms! Jane jolts back to reality. He is sweating and tears fill his eyes making the duck tape sting even more. He knows he is begining to panic. His memory palace is his safe place - it has to be his safe place! Suddenly he feels a push and a straw is shoved into his mouth, He sucks as best he can and then as the straw is pulled out a cloth is held tightly against his face once more and blackness descends.

Jane thought he was regaining consciousness but he must still be dreaming as he was aware of a quiet around him, softness beneath him and he could open his eyes. Then he knew he was dreaming because there before him was Loralei offering him a plate of eggs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: **Hey everyone I finally remembered to do this. First I want to thank those who have reviewed and followed the story it was very much appreciated and I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story.

**Disclaimer:** Despite being on my Christmas list every year! I do not own the Mentalist.

**Story: **"Here Lover, you haven't eaten in such a long time and you know my eggs are good"

Jane had closed his eyes against the blinding light. He slowly opened them and found he was now in a silver coloured cage and that he was lying on a cot. He slowly moved his head from side to side to look around and saw that the cage was in the middle of a large white room . He was free of all his binds and slowly attempted sitting up at the side of the cot. The movement caused pain to shoot through his head and he held it in his hands while the pain and dizziness subsided. As he looked down he noticed that his feet were bare and that he no longer wore his suit but white sweat pants and as his eyes moved further up, a white T-shirt. As the pain in his head fell to a manageable throb he became aware that his wrists were sore. His investigation found angry red welts obviously made from the duct tape, There was satisfaction in the pain as it was evidence that feeling had returned to his arms and legs. Jane was very happy that he wasn't awake when that happened and wondered if he would be so lucky the next time, He was sure there was going to be a next time. Jane knows what Red John wants and it was going to take every degree of his wit and intelligence, and every ounce of his strength and determination if he is to win this particular game. Win he must, as his sanity and his life is going to depend on it.

"Lover, your eggs are getting cold, come eat."

Lorelei was on the outside of the cage and had placed the tray with the eggs, a slice of toast, cutlery and a glass of water, on a table in the opposite corner from where he sat. There was a slot in the bars allowing her to do this. Jane gingerly made his way over and sat in the chair that was provided for him . The cage was small so that the chair hit against the cot leaving him just a small space to manoeuvre himself into the chair. Jane decided to test his voice

"Is Red John here? Am I going to meet him? His voice was understandably a little croaky.

He only took a little satisfaction in knowing that he had been right about who had taken him. Jane reached for the glass of water and found it deliciously cold to the touch. He brought it to his mouth and savoured every swallow. While he was drinking Lorelei reached through the bars of the cage and began stroking his hair. Jane pulled away which caused a sad smile to appear on her face and she began to speak once again.

"Have you heard the popular saying 'Three strikes and you're out' Patrick? It's a baseball term, I have been told. Do you see those lights on the wall?", she pointed to three red lights just off to the side of her on the right. "I hated that Red John was treating you so badly, but I did warn you that he wouldn't be happy if you rejected his offer of a new life. I pleaded with him to stop and eventually I managed to persuade him and to let me look after you, but Red John has rules and you get three chances and when those three lights are lit then you will be taken away from me and into the hands of those horrible men"

"I am to believe you are trying to help me Lorelei and that this isn't part of Red John's game. You were going to cut off my fingers"

"I didn't have a choice" she whispered so softly that Jane only just caught it. Raising her voice once more "Red John has rules. One is obedience and you took far to long to get to the table, you need to obey immediately. A light went on.

"You are not allowed to ask questions" A second light went on.

"You have to be courteous at all times" with tears in her eyes she says "You didn't thank me for the eggs"

The third light went on and before Jane could barely register that fact there was a clank and shuffling behind him and suddenly hands were upon him and he was being roughly lifted off the chair, his legs banged into the table. There was two of them and they threw him on to the bed face down and his wrists and ankles wrapped in the duck tape he was beginning to really get a disliking for. He tried to fight but he still hadn't eaten and there was no strength in him. He was then turned and the duck tape was once again applied to his eyes and mouth. The thugs, that was how he liked to think of them, lifted him by the shoulders and legs and carried him out of the cage dumping him into, what he could only presume was a container of some kind. He heard a lid drop and felt it being wheeled away.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorite'd my story.

Disclaimer: The Mentalist isn't mine, but life is never perfect!

Jane was struggling to keep control of his body. The 'thugs' had taken him and the container somewhere and when it had stopped, instead of opening the lid and lifting him out , he had heard a thud as something dropped on top of it, and Jane realized that he was being left, he was probably not alone though, he suspected there was a camera somewhere. The container wasn't very big. it was impossible for Jane to lay on his back and he couldn't straighten his legs. He was certain he wasn't going to be in here more than a day or two since he wouldn't be given any water and he was sure that Red John didn't want him dead.

His first problem had been his hunger. The sight and smell of the eggs had awakened that condition. His stomach had hurt for the want of food, it had taken a while for him to bury that desire once again. He had eventually succeeded in retreating into his memory palace. He had relived a particularly fascinating poker game he had been in where one man had been a real challenge. Finally he had noticed a subtle change in the man's blinking when he was bluffing and Jane had cleaned up. Then he had started playing chess with himself. He won every game but then the seventh he had lost and he knew he was in trouble. The numbness down his right side screamed him into consciousness, he was sweating but a coldness was seeping into his bones. He head was pounding. He was shaking with the need to let out his frustration at his condition but the tape and his arid, unused throat would not allow him that release. Jane took deep slow breaths, counting each release. He could feel his heart rate slow just a little and he began to relax. Then suddenly his heart rate increased to panic levels, a beat later Jane knew why, as the sweet sickly fragrance of before began to fill his box and seemed to replace the air he breathed. He began to shake his head from side to side in a futile attempt to get away from the scent. The an insistent loud banging surrounded him and seem to shake his box. Jane's flight instinct overcame him and the adrenalin coursing him was too much for his weakened body to handle and he began to shake violently.

Jane was trying to stay lucid but he wasn't aware that the container had began to move and he barely registered the opening of the lid. It wasn't until he was being lifted out that he realized that something significant was happening. They placed him on, what he presumed was a table, he hands and feet were momentarily released and they turned him on to his back. His wrists were immediately encased by handcuffs and straps fastened across him , tying him securely to the table, even across his forehead. The shaking began to subside a little but he was still finding it difficult to focus on what was happening,it seemed they were doing something to his arm. He heard Lorelei's voice by his ear.

"It's alright Patrick, they are setting up an I.V. to give you the nutrients your body needs. The shaking will stop soon. Then Jane was hit with the pain of his body coming back to life. Lorelei noticed his distress and continued to speak to him in soothing tones and stroked his hair. Jane didn't try to pull away this time but grabbed on to the sensation to ground him and slowly he was able to regulate his breathing and he felt his body relaxing. He felt so tired. Lorelei continued to speak to him.

"I'm going to take the tape off your mouth now and give you some ice chips. Suck them slowly." Lorelei went for the quick method - painful but it hardly registered with Jane, unlike the ice chips, he savoured their coolness and relished the water gently soothing his parched throat.

"You're doing really well Patrick. Some more?"

Jane nodded and after putting some more into his mouth she began to caress his jaw line.

"I don't like this beard you are growing, Red John gave me permission to shave you"

Panic rose in Jane

"No" he managed to voice. Only Angela had ever given him a shave and he didn't want this woman being the second one.

"Patrick you can't say no and you didn't thank me for the chips so you have two lights lit already. Please let me do this, until you get stronger you won't be able to survive a third course of torture."

Jane knew Lorelei was right, if he was going to live he was going to have to endure this. Lorelei removed the tape across his eyes and as she leaned over him preparing his face for the shave, Jane's mind flooded with the scent and feel of Angela and there was nothing he could do to stop it!

Red John stared at the monitor which showed the consultant strapped down on the table at lorelei's mercy - at his mercy. He had discovered that Patrick's mental abilities were even stronger than he had imagined and it was taking longer than he had calculated to break him down, but that had just increased the fun. To see Jane reduced to a scruffy shaking mess had been delicious, but now to restore him, just a little.

'I am the puppet master Patrick' He zoomed in on to his prey's face.

"This is going very well" he said to himself with glee and a cruel smile crossed his face as he saw a tear escape from under Jane's eyelashes.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors notes: Thank you for reviews ,follows and favourites. They bring a smile.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist except on dvd!

Jane felt ashamed of the tears he had been incapable of stopping and that would have given Red John great pleasure. He had been overwhelmed by his powerlessness as Lorelei had performed the intimate act. She was coming to an end, drying his face with a towel. She was close to his ear:

"You must thank me for the shave." Lorelei had whispered it so faintly he had almost missed it.

As Lorelei pulled away, with great effort, Jane croaked out a thank you.

"I'm so tired" he added.

Lorelei caressed his face and her lips lightly brushed his own

"Red John wants you to rest for a short while, he has given you something to help you sleep."

Jane was literally being dragged from unconsciousness. The rough floor scrapping his bare feet. his hopeless struggles failed to prevent the 'Thugs' from trapping his wrists in, what he later reasoned, was a solid bar, as his hands were held shoulder length apart. His arms were lifted skywards until his feet just tickled the ground. He knew they were entering a different phase as he eyes were covered but not his mouth. After he was hoisted up, the 'Thugs' left - at least Jane heard a door close and silence descended.

He was still feeling groggy but the pain in his shoulders and rib cage were quickly bringing him round. He became aware of how cold it was as a slight shiver ran up and down his spine. This brought to his attention that he wasn't wearing a shirt anymore and that there had been a change of sweat pants. He decided not to contemplate on who was assigned that job, he was just thankful that it was done while he was in an unconscious state. Jane decided to test his theory about being alone.

"Is anybody there?"

He discovered his theory was false when a heavy punch landed on his stomach. It set him swinging and every part of his upper torso and arms screamed with pain. Jane gasped trying to keep his composure and decided that perhaps it was best to leave his theories alone. Slowly Jane's body stilled and silence reigned once more.

Jane felt he had been hanging for an eternity, He had begun to shiver constantly which set him swaying and his body complained bitterly. He heard a door open and the sound of footsteps approaching, they appeared to be light so Jane was not surprised when Lorelei spoke, what did surprise him was the relief he felt at knowing she was there.

"I have brought food and a cover. Red John wants him warmed up."

Jane heard the 'Thug' stand and felt his warm breath against the back of his neck as he wrapped the cover around him. Straps were tied underneath his arms and around his waist to hold it in place. Jane reveled in the warmth but then a hard slap across his face brought him back to reality and he yelled at the pain that shot through his body as he swung violently. He could hear Lorelei speaking:

"Still him"

Hands grabbed his waist and Jane came to a blessed stop.

"You need to remember to say thank you"

"I was only on two lights" Jane had been puzzled why he was here.

"He knew I had helped you"

"Are you alright, he didn't hurt you"

Lorelei gave a small triumphant smile at his concern

"I'm fine Patrick but thank you for concern Openyour mouth, I have some banana for you"

Jane was obedient. The feel of the food in his mouth seemed so strange and he relished it. Banana's are not his favourite fruit - he would have preferred strawberries - but it was the best banana he had ever tasted and he was quick to remember to thank Lorelei once he had eaten his first bite.

"You're welcome Patrick. It is a pleasure for me to help you"

As Jane ate the last piece he heard Lorelei speak to the 'Thug'

"Red John wants the blanket kept on for another half an hour"

She then turned her attention to Jane

"Take care Patrick, be strong, I will return to you as soon as I am allowed." She placed a kiss on his chest.

Jane could barely feel it through the blanket and a feeling of regret overcame him at missing the sensation of her kindness.

Jane was violently shivering now and his world was reduced to the pain he was suffering. There had been a change of guard twice and beating him seemed part of the ceremony. Lorelei had come in during the second change over and had been so mad at them, he had felt great satisfaction as she had berated them. She had visited a few times now and she always brought food and had them put the blanket around him. He felt such sorrow when she left as he felt safe when she was around, as long as he expressed his thanks the 'Thugs didn't hurt him. He really needed her now, He could barely think and longed for the warmth and gentleness that her visits brought. He wished he could still his body, he knows she would. Jane puts what little concentration he has left, to listening for the sound that will bring him relief.

Jane catches his breath as he hears the door opening and anticipation brings him to greater conciousness as he doesn't want to miss a single moment of this visit. He is not aware enough to notice that the footsteps are different and it is not until he feels warm breath on his face that he realizes his mistake and disappointment crashes into him. He hears a heart wrenching sob escape his lips and tears begin to spill over his eyelids. He is shaking his head from side to side, the extra pain caused by this activity goes unnoticed in his sorrow. Hands gently hold each side of his face

"Calm down Patrick" Jane has not heard that voice since sitting in the front seat of the limousine but he is too distressed for it to register.

"Lorelei, where is Lorelei?" Jane's voice is laced with panic.

"Shhhh Patrick Lorelei is sleeping, You want her to get some rest, don't you. I'm here to help you too. I have your blanket"

Jane feels it being placed around him and he is then enveloped in a gentle hug that stills his body and intensifies the warmth. Slowly he feels the shivers calming. Tears are still streaming down his face, his brain struggles to cope with the intensity of the emotions that have flooded his being. He can't cope anymore and slumps against the man holding him and whispers

"Thank you".


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes** : Thank you for the reviews and follows, especially the guest reviewers as I am not able to thank them personally

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Mentalist - never have, never will (sob sob)

"You're welcome Patrick.I am going to get you down now, but first, you will be given something to help you relax because it will be very painful for you, it looks like you have a broken wrist."

A needle pricked his neck and Red John waited until he felt him relax in his arms before signalling to his helpers to release Jane. Despite the drugs Jane still moaned as they released his arms and lowered them to his side. They placed him on to a stretcher they had stored behind him. Jane whimpered at the loss of contact. They covered him with blankets and strapped him down. With Red John holding his uninjured hand they wheeled Jane out of his torture chamber.

Red John and Lorelei were looking upon the sleeping Jane via a mirror system like the ones used in police interrogation rooms. His wrist and multiple other injuries had been treated, all sorts of drugs and nutrients were fed in to him through an iv line, some to keep him alive and some to keep him confused.

"Well done, Lorelei, you did a marvelous job and you will be richly rewarded. This is the most difficult phase as we rebuild him in to one of ours."

Lorelei smiled at the praise, it was always good to please Red John.

"It was my pleasure"

Jane began to stir and it was obvious from his expression and frantic movements that he was experiencing a nightmare.

"Better get in there Lorelei before he hurts himself"

Lorelei opened the door into Jane's room and rushed to his side. She leant over, began to stroke his face and whispered

"Shhh Patrick every thing is fine. You are safe now, no one is going to hurt you, we won't let them hurt you, we are going to make you stronger. Trust me Patrick."

Jane began to calm and he reached up to take Lorelei's hand and held it tight.

"Shh Patrick, that's it. I'm here. Every thing is fine"

Lorelei caressed his face with quick gentle kisses and then finished with a more lingering kiss on his lips. As she began to pull away Jane moaned and held her hand even tighter.

"It's okay Patrick I'm not going anywhere"

Jane relaxed into his pillow and fell back into a deep sleep.

Red John looks on as Lorelei enters Jane's room.

"Hi Patrick, how are you feeling today?"

Jane looked at her with the same benign expression Red John had come to know so well. Patrick was now compliant, accepting and pliable but Red John felt a stab of regret for the spark of intelligence and whit that used to light up his face. Now he looked a shell of his former self, which he is, thanks to me . He watches while Jane and Lorelei share an embrace

"I have great news Patrick, Red John has given his permission for you to leave this room and come and stay with me until you are fully recovered and then you can decide what you want to do."

Red John studied Jane's face for any change of expression at Lorelei''s mention of his name, but found none. Red John sighed with satisfaction and then put his hand on the door knob to Jane's room, as it became time for the next test, He enters

"Patrick it is wonderful to see you looking so much better. I am Red John" He extends his hand towards Jane

Jane stands up from the chair he was sitting in and takes it and says

"I want to thank you for all that you have done for me. I am in your debt"

Jane drops the hand and looks down, waiting to be told what to do next. Red John detects no tension in Jane's body as he stands before him. Red John feels triumphant, this is what Jane has spent the last 9yrs living for, to meet me face to face, the man who murdered his wife and child, and Red John knows that if there was anything left of Patrick Jane he would not be able to take his eyes away from him. And yet here he was, staring down at his feet, after barely taking a glance as he shook his hand. He feels confident to continue with his plan.

"Sit down Patrick,

Jane obeyed,

"Have you any ideas what you want to do once you have recovered?"

Red John sees panic enter Jane's face and quickly continues

"you are welcome to stay here, I know I can find something for you to do. In fact I would like to insist, as we would be very uncomfortable letting you go, we feel responsible for your well-being"

Jane relaxed and a small smile swept across his face.

"I, would like that very much. I feel safe here and I wouldn't like to leave Lorelei." Jane glances at Lorelei looking for reassurance that she quickly returns.

"That's wonderful news Patrick. You can not know how much it pleases me to hear you say that."

Jane beams, but it is quickly gone as if it felt unnatural for his face to contort in such a fashion. Red John looks upon Jane who is not his enemy anymore but his own personal puppet and one which he will take great enjoyment playing with. If Jane only knew what Red John had in store for him.

**The next chapter will be this chapter from Jane's point of view.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors notes: **Thanks for the reviews and follows, I really appreciate you taking an interest in my story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mentalist. If I stop my feet and suck my thumb will they give it to me.

Jane is struggling back to conciousness after experiencing a nightmare, he feels someone kissing his face and comforting him, he recognizes Lorelei and he knows he is safe and he grabs her hand not wanting to lose the connection, and go back to where his nightmare had taken him. He relaxes, into her soothing words but somewhere in the back of his mind he knows something is not quite right and that he needs to search out what is wrong and that he needs to fight for it but he is so tired and his brain doesn't seem to be working quite right, it is just too difficult, perhaps he will leave it to Lorelei to sort it out.

Jane is sitting in a chair by the side of his bed. The pain medications he has been given have helped dull the ache in his ribs and shoulders so he feels somewhat comfortable. With his eyes closed he struggles to push through the effects of the other drugs he has been given. An tiredness rushes over him like a tidal wave, it would be so easy to just give in and let them take him away, literally, take him, Patrick Jane, away and be the empty shell that Red John almost succeeded in creating. As the effects of the anesthesia had worn off and Jane had a little more control over his emotions, his, sluggish mind had finally recognzsed what his subconscious had been trying to get through to him. He had experienced the effects of mind numbing drugs before, when he had been in the psychic hospital, that time it had been to help him, he didn't think that was the case this time, but he just couldn't reach what it was that he needed to remember and he was so tired...

Then he had been given ice cream for his lunch and images had jumped into his mind, confusing at first as they seemed to stay for just a moment and then were gone before he understood what they were. He took deep breaths and concentrated on capturing just one, it will be the third one, 'cast away number one, you don't need number two but this one, catch it, throw it to the ground and put your foot on it' and there it was, brown hair and green eyes, a cop. Words had interrupted his thought process

"Don't you want your ice cream Patrick"

It was Lorelei, Jane opened his eyes and gave her a puzzled look.

"I don't think I like ice cream"

Lorelei had taken it away and Jane had closed his eyes as if he was going to sleep but he was retrieving the image.. He held it right in front of his mind and relaxed, trying not to force it as he suspected that with his drug filled mind it would shatter. The image wouldn't come in to sharp focus but deep inside of him he recognise that she means something important to him.

As time as progressed other images have returned and he knows that he is being held captive, he has memories of his treatment at their hands and he knows who 'they' are. He has been taken off the iv and he has a feeling that he is going to be moving from this room. He is also certain that he is being watched at all times. His greatest test is going to be when he meets Red John, he is sure that he will see him face to face as Red John will be confident that Jane is in his control now. Jane has been rehearsing in his mind how this meeting must go, and he knows he has to be strong and pull it off as his life will depend on it and then he may be able to exact his revenge. Lorelei enters and she come towards him and they share a hug and a kiss.

"I have great news Patrick, Red John has given his permission for you to leave this room and come and stay with me until you are fully recovered and then you can decide what you want to do"

Jane relaxes against the medications and succumbs a little to their influence, he uses them to help deaden his expressions and slow his reactions. Jane notices the door handle turn and takes a deep breath he just knows that this is it.

A man enters the room who seems slightly familiar. He is a little taller than Jane and stockier. His hair is dark brown and brushed to the side in an old fashioned way. He is wearing grey trousers and a grey shirt button up shirt, his cuffs fastened.

"Patrick it is wonderful to see you looking so much better. I am Red John"

Jane gets up slowly as is expected of him but it also allows him that little extra time to take in the details. The voice he recognizes from his previous encounters so Jane is certain that he is actually going to shake hands with his nemeses. He works hard at controlling his hand, keeping it steady as he reaches out for Red John's,

"I want to thank you for all that you have done for me. I am in your debt"

Jane says the words that he has rehearsed in his mind so many times and forces himself to look down and relax his body. His body is being flooded with waves of hate but he pushes them back. He hears Red John telling him to sit down and he is more than happy to oblige as he is not sure his legs can remain steady much longer, his whole body is fighting against his feelings and desires. Red John is speaking to him once more and Jane knows he needs to concentrate on what is being said and react accordingly. It will give his mind and body a diversion. Jane hears him asking him what he wants to do when he has recovered, he looks at Lorelei with perceived panic at the thought of not being with her. He has to maintain his dependance on her. Red John offers him a place with him, and he accepts and is grateful once more, Red John smiles

"That's wonderful news Patrick. You can not know how much it pleases me to hear you say that"

But Jane does know, and it is clear that he has fooled Red John and allows himself to smile broadly knowing that Red John will take it has gratitude, rather than the triumph that Jane feels.

**I know it has been a long time coming and I had thought about leaving you in suspense longer but thought that Jane's first 'face to face' with Red John couldn't be overlooked. **.

**For any fans of Simon Bakers tv series The Guardian I have written a story for that also which you are able to access through my profile.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors notes **Thank you for the reviews they are greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer **I do not own the Mentalist Poor Jane is probably glad about that.

**3 months later**

Jane is lying in bed with Lorelei by his side. He looks over to her and sighed, so far he has been able to avoid intimate relations with her because of his injuries, but he would not be surprised if they were given the green light by the Doctor today. Although he has had sexual relations with Lorelei in the past to get close to Red John; he is not keen on the prospect of repeating the act. He would if he had too, but he was hoping to avoid that fate. It felt good though to have his shoulders feeling stronger. If there is one thing that could be said for Red John he arranges excellent care for the people he tortures.

Jane has been slowly getting to know his surroundings. He is pleased to find it isn't a very big place, he has counted 16 rooms altogether. Also, it seemes only six people are on site on a regular basis: Lorelei, Red John, the two 'Thugs' a cook and his 'Guide'. From the moment he had left his hospital bed Jane has been assigned a 'Guide'. He is with him all the time, when, he isn't in his room. The 'Guide' is his mentor in understanding all the aspects of Red John's philosophy, but he is, in reality, a large man with a gun. Jane has endured many hours of lectures about: Light and Dark, Tiger and the Lamb, and the true meaning of Love. He usually enjoys learning new things but, to know that, this was the cause for which his family had died, Bosco, his team and many others - plus Kristina's fate, made him sick to his stomach. It was all so futile.

As time has passed and he has played the 'good little soldier' they have decreased his medications, which he had stopped taking long ago. Now he didn't have to fake the effects of the pill. It had been a delicate balancing act to portray his return from an empty shell of Red John's making' to a loyal follower. he is certain that Red John is buying into his act, and that the 'Guide is purely precautionary. He suspected that he would probably be dispensed with soon. Jane spent many hours figuring out a way to kill Red John, and he had come to the conclusion that it would not be achievable, without the loss of his own life. But that doesn't matter, and neither does the 'Guide', because Jane has come up with a plan!

Lorelei stirred

"Good morning Patrick"

"Good morning Hun" and they shared a kiss. Lorelei arose from the bed, and entered the bathroom. Jane left to make breakfast. As he was putting the plates of scrambled eggs on table, Lorelei enters the room; she had her cell phone in her hand, and was putting it into her Jacket pocket,

"That was Red John, he is on his way. he needs me to go somewhere with him. Sorry I don't have time for the eggs, but they look delicious. Thank you so much."

As she steps towards him the door bell rings, and she gives him a short, but deep, kiss. She grabs her bag and is out the door.

As Lorelei and Red John are descending the stairs Lorelei puts is searching her bag with a concerned look on her face. Red John looks at her

"What is it?"

"I can't find my cell phone, I thought it was in my pocket, but it isn't, and I can't find it in my bag"

"Jane!"

Red John bounds back up the stairs, the two 'thugs', who were also with them' follow. He crashes into the room, a startled Jane turns around, but Red John has not missed a movement made by Jane's hand. He steps forward and hit's Jane hard across the face. as Jane goes down Red John sees a cell phone on the couch behind Jane. He steps over him and grabs it. Meanwhile Jane is hauled to his feet, and held firmly by the 'Thugs'. Red John looks at the display on the phone and finds the word 'Help' but it has not been sent. He turns toward Jane,

"What a shame, it looks like I interrupted something".

Red John is smiling but there is fury in his eyes. Jane looks at his defiantly.

"You were playing me all this time, what a clever boy Jane. Unfortunately it means our game has come to an end,as it would be imprudent of me to allow you to live. But I think a lingering good- bye would be appropriate"

Red John punches Jane in the face until he loses conciousness, and then he is dragged out of the room.

Lisbon, Cho and Rigsby are getting into the SUV to attend a crime scene when Lisbon's phone chirps. She fishes it out of her pocket, and sees that it is from an unknown number. She opens the message,

Cho, Rigsby, out, we are stepping down from this case, someone else will have to do, I have just heard from Jane"

She holds up her phone and they read the word 'Help'.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors notes: I am so glad you are enjoying the story. Thanks for all reviews and follows

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist - Meh!

Lisbon handed her phone to Grace who was at her desk.

"Trace this phone number Grace, it's from Jane"

Van Pelt worked the keyboard and a smile spread across her face:

"The phone is live Boss".

There was tension of everyone's faces, each waiting impatiently, wondering about their colleague and hardly believing this break. when suddenly Van Pelt exclaimed

"Got it! It is near a place called Lee Vining about a 3 hr drive away"

Lisbon headed to her office immediately.

"Let's move now"

But they didn't need to be told, they were already getting their guns and soon they were at the SUV.

"Are we getting help" asked Van Pelt

"No" Lisbon replied while fastening her seat belt. "We can't risk Jane's life, we don't know who we can trust."

Cho spoke out loud what they had all asked themselves

"How did Jane manage to send the text?"

*****FlashBack*********

It wasn't until Lisbon had finished talking to the responding officers with follow up questions after seeing the crime scene that she noticed Jane's absence. As she enquired about his whereabouts her phone signalled the arrival of a message. It read 'Told you so'. Lisbon ran out the room calling her team but there was no sign of Jane. A witness remembered an ice - cream van and they tracked down every van in the Sacramento area but each one was cleared. There was nothing else to work with until the videos arrived. Grace was unable to trace where they had originated from. There had been hours of them, each one disturbing, as they showed Jane's treatment at the hands of Red John. They had forced themselves to watch the horror show as they wanted to understand what Jane was going through so that if - no - when they got him back they would be in a better position to help him. Also they hoped they would provide some clues. Many tears were shed at his suffering and hope filled them at his resistance. The last video had concentrated on the vacant face of Jane and ended as he rose from his chair to greet Red John, and off camera, they heard Jane thank him.

The team was stunned. Lisbon left the building for a few hours but when she returned she had transformed her grief to anger.

"We are not going to let Red John get away with this. We are going to find Jane and we are going to bring him back. The videos are our leads. We have the names of the 'thugs, as they had come to call them, and someone somewhere knows where they are. Grace get with tech and track down where they are coming from even if it is through a hundred different servers"

They worked tirelessly but came up blank at every turn and they heard no more from Red John - until the text.

******End of flashback********

Each wondered if they were heading into a trap, each knew it didn't matter, they had to take the chance. They rode in silence. Lisbon thought how Jane would be proud of the way she was breaking the speed limit. Please let this be him, Please let him be alive!

They dragged Jane back down in to the basement. They dropped him on to the floor. Red John poured water on his face to rouse him.

"Welcome back Mr Jane"

"What happened to Patrick?" Jane spat out blood that had accumulated inside his mouth

"First names are only for friends and you are not a friend Mr Jane"

Red John nods and the 'thugs' give Jane a few hard kicks to his face and torso. Jane's head is spinning. they grab his arms and lift them up, he feels his wrists being encased into familiar steel and he is wrenched up into the air. His feet are left dangling just inches from the floor, his shoulders are already burning from the strain and the beating has caused breathing to be very painful. Jane is staring at Red John who is holding in his hand a large knife. Red John smiles

"Don't worry Mr. Jane, I am not going to gut you. I want your death to come much slower than that and more painful, but I am sure you will be disappointed if there is no blood at a Red John scene".

"mmm... actually no. The sight of blood tends to make me a little queasy"

Jane is pleased by how controlled his voice sounds. He is not going to give Red John the satisfaction of his fear.

"Well then I do apologise"

Red John begins to slice through Jane's clothes and skin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors notes: **Thank you for the reviews and new followers I have been overwhelmed by the response to my first story, I didn't expect anyone to like it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Mentalist, but own a car called Patrick.

The satellite navigation system takes them to a house in the middle of nowhere behind a high wall and electric gates. As they are approaching Lisbon notices a van coming through the gates. As it draws close Lisbon turns the suv hard so it is blocking the road. She can see that the drive does not look until the last moment when he swerves and loses control. The van crashes into the sage brush and comes to an abrupt stop when it slams in to a tree. The agents pull their weapons and slowly approach the vehicle. Rigsby covers the back, Van Pelt the side door and Cho and Lisbon take the cab. They find the driver dazed and bleeding from his forehead. Cho pulls open the door and orders him out. The driver stumbles out and Cho orders him to his knees and in no time he is in and on the floor. Lisbon turns her attention to the back of the van. On a silent count of three they open both doors and find two dead bodies. Rigsby climbs inside and turns them over

"They are the 'thugs' boss and definitely dead."

"Looks like Red John had done part of our job for us. Van Pelt check the front and see if you can find a device which will open up the gates"

Having successfully located the remote they enter the grounds and cautiously make their way to the house. Cho and Rigsby go around to the back while Lisbon and Van Pelt take the front. On 'go' they burst open the doors. Cho and Rigsby encounter the cook and she gives them no problems. They proceed to clear the ground floor. Lisbon and Van Pelt take the upstairs. They clear the first two bedrooms, as they return to the hallway the door straight ahead of them slowly begins to open. They place themselves at the side and in front of the door, Lorelei is revealed with her hands in a surrender position. They push her back into the room and Van Pelts holds her at gun point. Lisbon crashes through each door of the suite shouting Jane's name. She comes to stand in front of Lorelei

"Where is he? Tell me now!"

A smile appears on Lorelei's face

"We thought Patrick hadn't sent the text - he is a very clever man."

Lisbon steps closer

"I'm not going to ask... what do you mean, 'you thought he hadn't sent the text?"

"We caught Patrick with my phone, it had on it an unsent text. Red John was so angry. he said something about the game having to come to an end"

Lisbon slaps Lorlei across the face

"Where is Jane? Where has Red John taken Jane?"

Lorelei rubs her cheek, her smile gone.

"They are in the basement. Access is under the stairs."

Van Pelt take care of her and call an ambulance."

Lisbon runs out of the room.

"Rigsby, Cho with me now!"

Red John is rising from his comfortable chair and is looking at Jane with satisfaction.

"I want to thank you Mr. Jane for putting on a lovely show. You bleed so nicely and I can literally see your life draining away."

Jane looks at him with heavy eyes. He notices that Red John has left the knife by his chair. which mean, a beating this time.

"This is going to hurt Mr. Jane. Try to remain conscious I'm sure you don't want to be woken up with alcohol again."

Red John stills Jane's body after his blows had sent him swinging violently. He takes a small craft knife from his pants pocket.

"Now Mr. Jane it is time to give you a unique smiley face of your own. I suggest you keep your head still it will be easier that way."

Red John uses he knife to force Jane's head up.

"CBI. Drop the knife Red John"

Red John gives a startled look to Jane and Jane manages to smile

"Gotcha!"

Red John digs the knife deeper into Jane's chin, and then feels a gun against the side of his temple. It is Cho

"You had better think seriously about what you do with that knife, I am certain Jane doesn't mind watching your brain explode"

Red John lets go of the knife and it tumbles to the floor. Cho kicks it away while Lisbon and Rigsby quickly get him in handcuffs.

"Rigsby keep him secure, Cho go get the paramedics they should be almost here by now."

Lisbon looks at Jane's predicament.

"Rigsby search him for a small padlock key"

She sees Jane's lips moving and draws closer to him.

"Jane says it is hidden in his right sleeve cuff"

Lisbon's eyes hadn't left Jane. She looks him over. Although there is a substantial amount of blood at his feet the cuts do not look too deep but there is no way of knowing the internal damage from the bruises already appearing. She steps closer and touches her best friends face.

"How are you doing"

Jane smiles weakly

"I'm fine"

He see tears begin to form in Lisbon's eyes and wishes he was free to wipe them away.

"You had me so worried Jane"

"Come closer "

As she moves nearer Jane lightly brushes his lips against her forehead

"Thank you Teresa"


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Thanks again for reviews and follows, they always bring such pleasure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist. Perhaps I can get Jane to help me steal it!**

Lisbon, Van Pelt and Cho are bunkered down in the surgery waiting room, where they were now in their 3rd hour after driving back to Sacramento. Rigsby was back at headquarters standing guard over Red John as no one felt comfortable letting him out of their site. The process of releasing Jane from his prison had been harrowing. The Paramedics were only willing to give him a mild sedative until they could determine the extent of his injuries. Lisbon and Cho had argued with them but to no avail. Then Cho had had enough of seeing Jane hang there

"Okay. Let's just get this done"

Cho gently bear hugged Jane to take his weight as he was lowered and released. Jane gave him a resigned smile and whispered

"Don't worry Cho, I'm certain the pain will send me into oblivion fairly quickly."

Jane had been right but not quick enough for his friends who had to listen to his screams. The paramedics worked on him efficiently and he was soon be loaded on to a Chopper and airlifted to Sacramento Mercy Hospital. The team followed swiftly.

Each are drawn from their reflections by the doors opening and a woman in scrubs approaching them.

"You here for Mr. Jane?"

They nodded

"I'm Agent Lisbon his boss"

"I'm Dr. Turner and I am looking after Mr. Jane. First the good news, he is going to live. but he is in a very serious condition. He has multiple injuries. His right shoulder is dislocated and the wrist is broken, which caused strain to the ligaments in his left arm. Internally he has 3 broken ribs, severely bruised kidneys, luckily they are functioning in acceptable parameters. He has many other bruises and contusions and the cuts over his body. Some have required stitches but many we can leave to heal on their own."

She paused a moment to allow them to digest this information.

He had lost blood volume which we are replacing. With the pain that he will suffer from his injuries and his cuts will heal better if he is still, I have taken the decision to keep him heavily sedated for the next 12 days. After what his body tells me of the trauma he has been through his mind will also need the time to recuperate. We have put him on a respirator because of the sedation. "

They looked at each other relieved to hear that Jane was going live. Lisbon asks

"Will he make a full recovery Doctor"

"I am hopeful but it is too early to predict confidently. We will have wait and see but physical theropy works wonders these days."

"Mr. Jane is still in danger Doctor and we need to put police outside his room and I want either myself or one of my team with him inside his room at all times."

"That will be fine as long as you obey the strict health regime required in ICU."

"Of course. Can we see him?"

"Mr. Jane is being settled into his room and then I will send a nurse out to fetch you"

With that the Doctor gave them a reassuring smile and turned away. Van Pelt pulled out her phone to tell Rigsby the news. Lisbon turned to Cho

"Van Pelt will take the first shift. I want you and I to get back to headquarters and interrogate Lorelei, we need to get the names of Red John's disciples, the quicker they are under arrest the safer Jane will be. Plus he has paid a high price catching Red John and we are not going to let him get away."

A nurse came towards them and indicated that they should follow her. They caught a glimpse of Jane as they passed the window to his room but it did not prepare them for the sight that lay before them on the hospital bed. It was good to see him sleeping peacefully, but he was hardly recognisable. His face was a mess of bruises and swellings that had worsened since he had left in the helicopter, His right arm was in a cast. his left arm in a sling and his entire body is covered in gauze. As painful as it was to see him in that condition it was just so good to see him and to have him in touching distance. Lisbon made her way to the bed avoiding the obstacle course of machinery that is attached to him and gently took his left hand. She rubbed it with her thumb and looked upon her sleeping in friend.

"It won't be in vain this time Jane. I promise. We will keep a hold of Red John and break up his network. This is the end, we won't let you down . I know you didn't get to kill him but I hope that this will be enough for you. You concentrate on getting well."

Cho said a few words and then they left to go back to headquarters.

**4 weeks later**

Lisbon entered Jane's room. He was sleeping and she took a seat next to the bed. She looked upon her consultant and he was looking more like his old self, except for his hair. It had obviously been washed that day and his curls were more Sideshow Bob than Patrick Jane. While Jane had been kept sedated Lorelei had sung like a bird and had given them the names of the people who were working for Red John and where the evidence was kept. It had been a shocking list, he had disciples everywhere, it was no wonder he had been able to escape justice for so long. Jane had talked to her about some of Red John's philosophy and it was just wierd. She had sat opposite Red John and interrogated him and he did have a certain creepy charm but it baffled her how he managed to get so many people to do his bidding.

Lisbon shook her head she didn't want to think of Red John, not while she was here with Jane. She had sat in while Jane gave his statement with the memory of the videos passing through her mind. She hated that man with every fiber of her being. If it hadn't been for Jane's strength of character and determination to do anything to catch him, he would have been lost to her for ever. A couple of days after Jane had woken up she had talked to him about the text message. She had been puzzled by what Lorelei had said but she was sure she had figured it out and she wasn't happy with her consultant.

_"Jane. Lorelei said that they had caught you with the phone and that you hadn't sent the text, but you had sent the text. You could have got rid of the phone before they caught you, you deliberately allowed yourself to be caught."_

_Jane recognised that Lisbon was not happy with him and he couldn't blame her and she probably thought he had a death wish, but it was what needed to be done._

_"They had been careful with Lorelei's phone - in fact I was not given access to any phones unattended. But Red John was becoming more relaxed in the knowledge that he had turned me and Lorelei had begun to bring it back with her. This was the first opportunity I had to take it and I knew that once they knew it was gone they would know it was me. I figured I didn't have a lot of time so I text you and then deleted it and wrote it out again. If I hadn't done that they would have suspected that I had sent the text and would have crushed the phone._

_"You also made yourself a distraction"_

_"I couldn't see any other way. My hope was that Red John would be too busy with me to think about destroying the phone. His ego was always going to be his mistake."_

_Jane could see that Lisbon was still concerned_

_"You had no way of knowing how far away we were and what if he had killed you instantly"_

_Jane reached out and brushed her face being careful not to catch her with his cast._

_"No I didn't it was a chance I had to take. I knew he wouldn't kill me straight away, he enjoys being the master of my suffering too much to do that. I didn't want to die Lisbon, I would have just killed him, if that was my intention, but this was the only way that presented itself with any margin of success. And it worked, and you are here before me once more, so all's well that ends well"_

_Jane beams at her hopefully and is happy to have it returned._

Jane begins to stir. Lisbon gets up and takes his hand.

"Hi how are you?"

"I am well Lisbon, you are going to take me out of here"

Lisbon's face grew determined

"I am not Jane, you are nowhere near ready to leave this hospital and if you give the doctors and nurses any trouble over this you may just end up with a broken leg as well."

"Ouch woman" Jane laughs "I didn't mean the hospital just this room, into the day room area, there is something I want you to share with me"

Lisbon looks at him warily

"What are you up to now Jane"

The laughter Jane can see behind her eyes betrays her. Jane puts on an innocent face

"Nothing I promise. Just go get me a wheelchair"

Lisbon first finds a nurse to make sure that it is okay with them that Jane leaves his room

"Sure we have everything ready for him"

Lisbon then she locates a wheelchair wondering what this is all about. The nurse comes along to help with the process of getting Jane out of bed. The group head to the day room. As they enter Lisbon sees a small dining table that is covered with a checkered table, a rose in a vase is decorating it.

Jane beams at the orderly standing by the table

"Perfect, I will let you know about the hypnotism"

Jane spies Lisbon's sideways glance.

"He wants to stop smoking"

Lisbon smiles

"What's this about Jane"

"Just keeping a promise to myself"

As they get closer to the table Lisbon notices the long handled spoons laid there.

_"Jane, Red John sent us the videos, what he put you through was awful. Then the final one...you had such an empty look in your eyes... we were sure we had lost you. How were you able to do that?"_

_Jane was looking down embarrassed to know that they had witnessed his torture, he now raised his head and looked at the pain in her eyes._

_"I wasn't acting Lisbon. He almost had me, While he was torturing me I kept telling myself that this wasn't real, and I did feel that something was off but Lorelie made me feel so safe. But then something triggered a picture of you in my mind..."_

_"Really! what?"_

_Jane smiled "They gave me ice-cream. I think it was a combination of the fact that I was taken while trying to get some ice-cream and the memories of the many ice creams you have shared with me. I just knew it was wrong to be eating ice-cream with Lorelie and I haven't had any since."_

The orderly pulled out the chair for Lisbon while the nurse settled the wheelchair opposite her. Then a large helping of Hot fudge sundae is placed between them. Jane winked at her

"Lisbon will you share this ice cream with me?"

"It will be my pleasure"

The day room emptied of people to allow these two good friends who had thought they had lost each other, find each other again.

**The next chapter is the last one and Jane sets up a meeting with Red John.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes: Here we are the final chapter. I want to thank all of you for your reviews, follows and favourites, they really encouraged me and gave me the confidence to continue and made this scary project fun. My hope is that you will enjoy the conclusion and find it a fitting end,**

**btw i have posted a prologue for a Nick Fallin fic that is accessible through my profile. By what is currently swimming around in my head, it looks like there will be a Christmas Mentalist story. **

**So with my fingers crossed here goes...**

**Disclaimer : I don't own The Mentalist but I have a wishing well in my back yard.**

Lisbon looks across at Jane as they are going through their second search, it has been a hard six months for this man as he recovered from his injuries, but he was given the all clear for active duty last week. He worked just in the office, giving his valuable insight once released from the hospital, and although that lessened the complaints, every member of the team were overjoyed to have him back in the field and back to his annoying, troublesome, brilliant self. Lisbon gave Jane a kiss on the cheek and wished him luck. She then entered the observation room. Through the window she could see Gary Kendall, who, for many years. they had known as Red John, already in place, shackled to the table. He is bound with chains at his feet and wrists. Two guards are standing against the wall behind him. Lisbon is grateful to see these precautions, she does not want any possibility of him being able to get to Jane. He has changed, defeat has changed him. Jane must have finished with the last security measure because Red John turned his head towards the door and Lisbon saw his eyes visibly light up and his posture straighten and then he smiled:

"Patrick at last you have the nerve to come see me. I have missed you old friend. You look well."

Lisbon grimaced at the use of Patrick. Jane can't bear anyone calling him Patrick now and always introduces himself as Jane. But she is thankful that it seemed the only negative consequence of his traumatic encounter with Red John. Jane walked towards the table and sits down. He leans back into the chair, crosses his legs and lays his hands upon his lap in a relaxed manner.

"Mr. Kendall sorry I would have come sooner but I had more important things to do - you know how it is!"

"Please Patrick, why be so formal call me Red John."

"Red John doesn't exist anymore"

Jane caught a flash of anger in his eyes before the man's mask dropped back into place. Jane looks at the man before him and the evidence shows that prison is not being kind to the man.

"Patrick you look well, I am so glad that I didn't cause you any permanent damage. I have to admire your cunning and you out smarted me but regret must be eating you up inside."

"Regret?" Jane raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well you didn't kill me as you always boasted that you would. I am very disappointed in you actually and you must be very disappointed in yourself."

Jane leaned forward, resting his arms on the table and clasping his fingers together. He gives the man a steady gaze and smiles:

"Do you really think I care if you are disappointed in me?"

It was Kendall's turn to lean back and he laughs.

"Patrick I have to say this is a very good act. You come across all poised and calm but we both know it's just an act. When you think about how it felt to not be able to see, move or speak, to have your sense violently assaulted, I can only imagine the nightmares it brings. Do you remember the shave from Lorelei, how powerless you felt to prevent her intimate touches. I saw the distress Patrick, the tears. Were you thinking about your lovely wife Angela?.

Red John leans forward and matches Jane's pose.

"She really was lovely, your wife Patrick."

He stares at Jane waiting for him to crumble but Jane holds his gaze.

"I don't have regrets. I don't regret spending all these years hunting you. I don't regret becoming your toy, because it saved your attention being drawn to someone else. It is you that is disappointed that I didn't kill you, because you get to languish here in prison, while I am free to live my life how I wish and I will live it"

Kendall slowly clapped his hands together:

"Bravo bravo, that is almost convincing. Without me what do you have Patrick. Live you life!, Nonsense! The knowledge that I am still breathing will eat you up from inside like acid. You can never be free Patrick. I will rise again."

He leaned back in his chair once more:

"People like me in here."

Jane wiggled his fingers:

"Ooooo scary. Look at you! You will not (Jane makes quotation marks with his fingers) rise again. You will become a shell, the broken man you tried to make of me."

Jane is standing now, leaning with his hands on the table:

"But you didn't break me. You wanted to destroy me, either by your torture or by my killing you and being where you are now - my life in ruins."

Kendall tries one last assault:

"Kristina lied. Your precious Charlotte cried for you that night. She screamed over and over for her daddy as my knife tore into her flesh."

Jane stands up straight and looks down at the man who had tortured his family and himself. He recognised the desperation in the man's words. As if he hadn't known that Charlotte had cried for him, what else would she have done, what did this man think his nightmares were made of. Jane adopted a light formal tone:

"Well I think that was your best shot Mr. Kendall and look I am still standing. I won't be coming to visit you again. Good luck."

Jane heads towards the door and the guards release Kendall from the table and hold him firmly in their grasp as he struggles and shouts:

"Patrick you can't fool me. I will always haunt you!"

Jane opens the door and the guard outside nods to him. Jane turns back around. Kendall stops struggling when he see this and smiles. Jane returns the smile:

"It wasn't lack of nerve that prevented me from coming to see these past six month, I wanted to be sure I was strong enough to do this."

Jane pulls back and punches Kendall hard in the face. He walks away without looking back!


End file.
